


Say You Love Me - An Endless Summer AU

by MrsWalkerWrites (Joyfulnerd)



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Pixelberry, PlayChoices
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/MrsWalkerWrites
Summary: An AU story featuring Jake McKenzie and my MC, Lanie Wilson.Single dad Jake McKenzie knows he's lucky to have an amazing woman like Lanie as a nanny for his young daughter, but when his feelings for Lanie change to something deeper and he finds out she feels the same, will he take the risk to follow his heart?





	1. Say You Love Me

Jake unlocks the front door of the apartment. This had been a longer trip than most. He tries to not spend more than a few days away from home, but this time he’d spent nearly a week shuttling folks across the US. His charter flight business is finally doing well and he’s proud of what he’s created, but he’s ready to be home with his princess.

As he opens the door, a voice yells from the living room, “Daddy! You’re home!”

A tiny blonde blur runs down the hall and into his arms. Jake lifts her up and hugs Olivia tight, breathing in the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. He peppers her face with kisses and she dissolves into giggles.

“I missed you, Princess Livia!”

“I missed you too, Daddy! Wanna see what me and Lanie made for you?”

“You bet,” Jake says as he set his daughter down. She grabs his hand and pulls him into the apartment.

Turning into the kitchen, Jake sees Livia’s nanny, Lanie, leaning over a cake with a piping bag.

“You’re early, Top Gun,” she says without looking up. He can hear the smile in her voice and he grins.

“I can leave again if you want and come back later,” he offers teasingly.

“Don’t you dare,” she commands him with a smirk.

Straightening up, she tilts the cake in his direction. It’s frosted light blue with what he thinks is supposed to be an airplane on it. That’d be Olivia’s contribution. In flowing frosting script, it says Welcome Home.

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Livia asks, tugging at his hand.

“I love it. Thank you, ladies.”

“We’re not ladies!” Livia cries in offense.

“Hey, speak for yourself, little one!” Lanie says as she begins cutting the cake.

“We’re not ladies ‘cause we’re princesses!” Livia clarifies for them.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jake apologizes. “Thank you, princesses.”

Lanie curtsies as she hands him a plate. The three of them sit down at kitchen island and catch up on last week’s events. Jake tries to stop his eyes from drifting to Lanie too often, but as usual it’s a losing battle.

Lanie started working for him almost a year ago when Tia walked out on him and Livia. After dating for nearly 4 years and having the sweetest kid on the planet with him, Tia had decided this wasn’t the life for her and she up and left.

Jake had been drowning in the responsibilities of single parenting on top of trying to keep his charter airline afloat. He’d been at a loss as to what to do until one of the passengers on a flight, some kid named Diego, had mentioned having a friend who was looking for work while she finished up her master’s degree.

Jake had called her and, after having her meet Livia, he’d hired her on the spot. She was smart as a whip, patient and kind with Livia. He’d immediately felt comfortable with her and Livia had taken a shine to her right away. She was a veritable Mary Poppins…if Mary Poppins was hot with a scathing wit and a taste for fine whiskey.

His attraction to her was immediate, but Jake had been careful to keep his distance. At first, it was because Ti had just left and he couldn’t imagine himself being with anyone. And she was his kid’s nanny for god’s sake. He wouldn’t put Livia’s happiness at stake because he might feel something for Lanie. 

Lately, his resolve had been tested more than ever. Lane had been spending more time than ever with them. He’d been working a lot of hours and when he would come home, it was easy to let her stay and hang out with him and Liv, making dinner and watching movies together. Even when he didn’t “need” her, Lanie had come with them on trips to the zoo and the park. More and more, she was becoming a fixture in their lives.

As they finish their cake, Livia skips off to play in her bedroom in their tiny two-bedroom apartment. He and Lanie begin cleaning up, taking their places at the sink to do the dishes. Without discussion, she washes and he dries.

“Thanks for staying over this week, Lanie. I know this was a long one,” Jake says.

“Of course,” Lanie smiles at him, “You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you and Livia.” Her hand brushes his as he takes a plate from her and they both startle at the electric thrill that sparks between them.

“Uh, you must be excited to get back to your own place,” Jake says, trying to ignore the moment.

“Yeah, I’ve been staying here so much, it feels more like home than my own place.”

Jake nearly drops the plate he’s drying when he thinks of Lanie sharing their home for real.

“Except my bed at home is a lot more comfortable than that couch of yours.”

Unthinking, Jake says, “If you get tired of kipping on the couch, you could always sleep in my bed.”

“Oh really?” she smirks at him, her eyes sparkling.

Jake feels his cheeks warm, “You know what I meant.”

“I know you’re blushing, Mr. McKenzie,” she teases.

Jake turns and puts the plates away. He tries to calm the thundering of his heart. Does she know what she does to me? he wonders to himself.

Out loud, he replies, “I’ve told you how many times to call me Jake? It’s a little ridiculous when I’m only 5 years older than you.”

“Well, I have to maintain some sort of professional distance or else I might not be able to control myself,” she says flirtatiously, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. 

Jake just stares at her. She’s trying to kill me, he thinks. “What the hell has gotten into you, Lanie?”

“Don’t you get tired of pretending there isn’t something here?” she asks wearily. 

Straight and to the point, that’s Lanie. Jake wishes to god he could just sweep her into his arms, kiss those sexy lips of hers, and tell her that, yes, he’s so tired damn tired of fighting this, but he has more at stake here than his own heart.

She’s still staring at him, her brown eyes begging him to answer her. Jake steps back from, needing physical distance from her to do this.

“You’re too young to be tied down with a kid.”

“Jake…Livia doesn’t tie me down. She is my whole world. You both are. You’re not tying me down.”

Jake runs a hand through his hair. Her earnest words fill his heart to overflowing, but he can’t do this to Livia.

“What about school?” he asks.

“Uh, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve been doing that and taking care of Livia for a year now. It’s not an either/or situation, Jake.”

Jake knows she’s right. She could easily handle school and being a real part of their family. God, he wants her so badly….but what if it happens again? What if she decides she wants more than a life with him and Livia? What would happen to Livia if she left them? What would happen to him?

“I’m sorry, Lanie. We can’t do this,” he says softly.

She steps up to stand in right in front of him. There are unshed tears shining in her eyes and Jakes hates himself.

“Jake…we can make this work. I know we can,” she says as she takes his hand in hers. She runs her thumb over his knuckles and a shudder runs through Jake at her soft touch.

Heart in his throat, Jake pleads with her, “Don’t make me push you away, Lanie. Don’t make me say I don’t love you.”

She leans closer to him, cupping his cheek with her free hand. “So say you love me, Jake,” she whispers.

Jake can feel his resolve crumbling as he looks into her eyes. She’s so close he can feel her body heat. As Jake’s eyes flicker to her mouth, Lanie’s lips part and he’s about to give in and kiss her when a shout comes from the other room.

“Daddy! Come see my castle!”

Jake’s eyes slide closed and he steps back from Lanie once more. 

“I’m gonna head home, Mr. McKenzie,” Lanie says quietly. Jake can hear the sadness in her voice. He opens his eyes to find her walking out of the kitchen toward the door.

“Lanie…” He doesn’t even know what to say to her.

“Don’t worry,” she says as she lifts her bag from the hook in the hallway, “I’ll pick Livia up from school tomorrow.”

She disappears out the door and Jake makes his way slowly to Livia’s room. All he had wanted to do was protect his daughter and now he’s pretty sure he’s created the very situation he was afraid of…Lanie is going to leave them and it’s all his fault.

In Livia’s room, he finds his daughter lying in her bed. A makeshift canopy of sheets and twinkling lights are hung from the ceiling, creating a magical little wonderland in her room.

“Do you like my castle, Daddy? Lanie made it for me.”

“I like it a lot. It’s the perfect place for a princess to get some sleep.”

“Daddy….”

“No arguments. Into bed, baby girl.”

Livia sighs, but obeys. As Jake tucks her into bed, he brushes back the soft, honey-blonde hair on her forehead.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, Liv?”

“Can Lanie be my mommy?”

Jake stares at his daughter. She’d been even more lost than he’d been when Tia had left them. She’d actually stopped talking for a while. She’s the bright light in his life and it had nearly killed him to see her so sad. Jake had been scared he wouldn’t be able to get her back. And then Lanie had come into their lives and Livia had come back to life. He still remembers the first time he came home from a trip to the sound of her high-pitched giggles. That night, he’d stood in the doorway and cried listening to his little girl be so happy.

“Why do you want Lanie to be your mommy, Liv?” he asks her softly.

“Because,” Livia says through a yawns, “I love her.”

Yeah, Jake thinks, me too.

The next day…

After Jake drops Livia off at school, he goes about his day on autopilot. He flies some highfaluting snob and his smartypants girlfriend to Seattle for some sort of tech conference. They natter on about something or another, but Jake blocks it all out. His thoughts are consumed with Lanie.

He thinks about the way she takes care of not only Livia, but him too. It hasn’t gone unnoticed that his favorite foods and beer are always in the fridge when he gets back from a long trip. Back when she first started, he’d spent more than one night pouring his heart out to her. Back then, he thought she was just a good sounding board for his pain from Tia leaving, but he knows she truly cared about him. When he came home worried about his business failing, she’d pour him a glass of whiskey and they’d talk it through. The two of them spent countless late nights, long after Livia had been put to bed, watching cheesy sci-fi movies and talking about life.

Jake realizes with a flare of shame that if he doesn’t tell her how he really feels, he’s just been using her. He’s been so unfair to her. He’s treated her like a girlfriend and expected her to be okay being kept at a distance. God, I’m an ass, he thinks.

As Jake makes his way home from the airport, he thinks about Livia’s words last night, her quiet little voice asking him if Lanie can be her mother. He’s been so afraid of the two of them getting hurt by another woman, but his little girl has already given her heart to Lanie. If Livia is wiling to risk her heart again, maybe he should be too. That is, if Lanie will even have him after last night’s disaster.

It’s late when he finally gets home. The house is quiet. Jake drops his leather jacket on the rack and walks into the kitchen. Lanie is there making a cup of tea. She’s holding a book in one hand, eyes trained on the page. With her free hand, she pours hot water into his “Pilots Do It with Thrust” mug. The one she’d gotten him for Christmas. Lanie hums quietly to herself and her hips sway slightly to the music he can hear coming faintly from her earbuds. She looks so damn right in their home that Jake’s breath catches. He wants this. He wants to come home to this, to her.

As she returns the electric kettle to it’s base, Lanie spots him and her expression closes immediately and Jake’s stomach clenches guiltily. He did that to her. Because he was a coward last night.

“Livia’s already in bed, so I’ll head home,” Lanie says flatly as she tugs the earbuds from her ears. She sets her tea down and loops the earbud wires around her fingers before setting them and her book on the counter.

“You just made your tea. Stay and talk a bit,” Jake asks, a tinge of desperation in his voice. Please don’t leave, he thinks as he watches pick up bag and start packing up her things.

“I don’t think so, Jake. You made it pretty clear where you stand.”

Jake takes a tentative step toward her. When she doesn’t sprint for the door, he gently takes her bag from her and sets it on the counter. Lanie starts to step back from him and he reaches out to grip her waist gently.

“Jake…” she pleads with him.

“I’m so sorry about last night, Lanie,” he says regretfully, “You just…you took me…”

“Don’t say I took you by surprise, Jake,” she bites out, “We’ve been flirting for months.”

“You’re right. We have, but last night was the first time either of us acknowledged this thing between us and I was scared.”

“Scared?”

“When Livia’s mom left, it nearly killed me. Not because of what it did to me, but because of what it did to Liv.”

“Jake,” she says, her eyes blazing, “I’d never leave you two. I love you.”

Jake smiles gently at her, “I know you do, Lanie. But I can’t say I won’t get scared sometimes. When life kick the crap out of you, you don’t always trust so easy anymore.”

Jake tightens his his grip on her waist. Her t-shirt rides up slightly and his fingers brush against her soft skin. Lanie breath hitches and Jake watches her eyes darken with arousal.

“But I want this, I want you, so much,“ he says, his voice low with emotion and hunger for her, "You changed our lives, Lanie. You asked me last night to say I love you. Ask me again.”

Lanie reaches up to hold his face in her hands much like she did last night. She gazes at him tenderly and whispers, “Tell me you love me, Jake.”

“I love you, Lanie.”

Jake leans forward and kisses her gently, soft brushes of his lips over hers. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. He wants to eliminate the space between them and feel her body against his. Jake feels like there’s a fire being stoked inside him, burning hotter with each touch of her lips. Lanie gasps and shivers as his hands roam along her back and down to her ass. He grips her and lifts her onto the countertop, pressing himself between her legs. He moans as Lanie wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes to pull him impossibly closer.

“So,” she breathes in his ear, “Does that offer to sleep in your bed still stand?”

Jake grins roguishly at her, “Hell yes.”


	2. Believe It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Lanie take their relationship to the next level. This chapter is NSFW.

Jake lifts Lanie easily and carries her to his room, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She cups his neck in her hands and kisses him deeply, sliding her tongue along his lips. Jake stumbles and they bump into the hallway wall.

“Stop distractin’ me, woman,” Jake laughs and playfully nips at her collarbone.

Lanie giggles as they step into Jake’s room. He kicks the door shut behind them and tosses her on the bed.

“I can’t believe this is finally happening,” Lanie says breathlessly.

“Oh, it’s happening, darlin’,” Jake drawls, eyeing her hungrily, “and I can prove it.”

Crouching over her, Jake pulls her t-shirt up and off. He tosses it across the room without looking and then dips his head to run his tongue along the lacy edge of her bra. Lanie grips his shoulders tightly as Jake gently lifts her so she’s straddling his lap. He slips his hand behind her to undo the clasp and removes her bra. She pulls him into another searing kiss while Jake brings his hands up to cup her breasts. His thumbs graze across her taut nipples and Lanie moans blissfully at the feel of his rough hands on her sensitive skin. 

Jake leans her back on the bed and moves to lays atop her, pressing the length of his body against hers. Lanie sucks in a sharp breath at the feel of him hard and throbbing against her thigh. Jake sucks against her neck and she squirms, pushing at him.

“Jake! Livia is gonna see me in the morning. Do you really want me to have a hickey!”

“Well, when you put it that way, I’ll have to find less obvious spot, won’t I?” Jake turns his head and sucks hard on the underside of her breast causing Lanie to gasp in surprise.

Deciding turnabout is fair play, she rolls her hips against him, eliciting a muffled groan from Jake. Lanie grins and teases, “Come on, fly boy. Lets see if you can live up to that mug I got you.”

Jake moves up her body and bites her earlobe before growling in her ear, “That damn mug…do you know what kind of thoughts you put in my head with that thing?”

“Why do you think I gave it to you?” Lanie winks at him.

“Lord, woman, you really are trying to kill me.”

“Yeah, but what a way to go, huh?” Lanie says with a cheeky grin.

“Well, you got that right,” Jake says and kisses her again, harder and more urgent. Then he moves down her, kissing the hollow of her neck, the valley between her breasts, the flat plane of her stomach. He moves slowly, taking his time and letting his hands ghost along Lanie’s torso. She writhes beneath him and pants as her arousal grows.

When he reaches the waistband of her jeans, Jake quickly unbuttons them and tugs them off along with her underwear. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he breathes. 

Jake slowly draws his hands up Lanie’s calves to her knees and then along the inside of her thighs. Lanie shivers, desperate for more of Jake’s touch. As if reading her mind, he kneels at the foot of the bed and dips his head between her legs.

Lanie moans and tangles her hands in his long brown hair, holding him in place. The smooth movements of his tongue and fingers make a stark contrast to the rough scratch of his stubble against her thighs.

“Jake…” she breathes out raggedly, “don’t stop…”

“Darlin’, nothing in this world could make me stop now,” Jake murmurs against her as he continues his ministrations. Moments later, Lanie’s vision flashes white as she comes with a shuddering gasp.

Breathlessly, she watches Jake lick her wetness from his lips and she whimpers at the sight.

“Jake…that was unbelievable.”

“Wow, still can’t believe it, huh? Good thing we’re just getting started,” Jake says waggling his eyebrows at her. Lanie laughs at his ridiculousness. She doesn’t know when she’s been this happy.

Jake stands and takes off his clothes. Lanie watches him and bites her lip. He looks so damn good. She knew he was fit, that much was obvious from the tight t-shirts he wears, but seeing him standing in front her, all sinewy muscle with his arousal, his desire for her so obvious, Lanie feels herself flush all over.

“Like what you see?” Jake asks, his lips lifting in a cocky half smile.

Lanie just nods, unable to form words.

Jake stretches a hand out to her and Lanie takes it, slightly confused. Jake pulls her up and wraps his arms around her. They both moan at the sensation of their whole bodies skin to skin. Jake kisses her deeply and Lanie sinks into his embrace.

Suddenly, Jake spins them around and they fall back onto the bed with Lanie on top this time. She moves to straddle him and grinds down slightly, feeling him pressed against her entrance.

“Hang on as second, baby,” Jake murmurs. He reaches into the the bedside table drawer and pulls out a condom. Lanie maneuvers out of the way and Jake slips it on before leaning back, hands behind his head.

“Thought you might wanna take the lead this time,” Jake teases. His tone is as light and easy as ever, but she can see hot dark desire flaring in his eyes and Lanie knows he’s as desperate as she is to be together.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lanie grins at him. She reaches between them to grasp Jake and he groans as his hips buck up. She pumps her hand along his length a few times before Jake grasps her wrist suddenly.

“Darlin’, if you keep this up, I’m not gonna last. I need to to be inside you, Lanie,” he says huskily. Lanie shivers at his voice and the hunger in his eyes.

Without another word, she positions him at her entrance. Looking into his eyes, she sinks down onto him and they both gasp. When Jake is fully inside her, Lanie stills at the sensation. It feels so good and so right. Her eyes slide close as her feelings overwhelm her.

“Lanie, darlin’, I gotta move,” Jake chokes out. “You okay?”

Lanie nods and opens her eyes. Meeting Jake’s intense blue eyes, she lifts herself up, hands braced on his muscular chest. Slowly, they find their rhythm, Lanie lifting herself up and forward as Jake thrusts into her. Gasping, they move together until Lanie feels herself getting close.

“Jake, can you flip us over?” she asks tightly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jake murmurs. He wraps his arms around her, holding her tight to him. In one smooth move, he turns them over. Sliding his hand down to her thigh, he lifts her leg up and over his shoulder.

“This okay?” he pants out.

“Oh, god, yes,” Lanie moans as Jake sinks deeper into her. The two of them begin moving together more roughly.

“Fuck, Lanie, you feel so good,” Jake grunts as he slams into her.

“Jake, I’m so close…” Lanie cries out.

“I got ya, darlin’. Let go and come for me,” Jake’s encourages her and presses a kiss to the crook of her neck. He slides his free hand between them and slips his fingers into her, bringing her over the edge.

“Jake!” Lanie sobs as she comes again.

The sound of his name on her lips and the feel of her tightening around him causes Jake to come with a shudder before he collapses atop her.

Lanie wraps her arms him and holds Jake close. As they slowly come down, Jake gives Lanie soft, almost dream-like kisses and Lanie sighs contentedly.

“I think I have to fire you now,” Jake murmurs.

Lanie laughs and swats his shoulder. “Did I forget to tell you? I quit the minute you said you loved me. Getting rid of me isn’t as easy as firing me anymore,” she teases.

“Well, thank god for that, because I don’t want you to go anywhere, baby. I love you too much.” Jake kisses her again, deep and filled with promise.


End file.
